gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fahrschule
righ|thumb|Die Fahrschule von oben Die Fahrschule (engl. '''Driving School')'' ist eine von vier „Schulen für Fortgeschrittene“ in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, in der sich Carl Johnson in Fahr- und Flugtechniken ausbilden kann. Das Absolvieren der Schule entspricht der Mission Back to School. Dialog (vor dem Start der Fahrschule spricht ein Mitarbeiter der Fahrschule CJ an) *'Mechaniker:' Willkommen in der Fahrschule. Um das Trainingsprogramm zu bestehen, musst du in allen zwölf Tests mindestens Bronze erreichen. Auf dem Fernseher da drüben kannst du dir eine Vorschau von jedem der Tests ansehen. Bestehst du einen Test, wird ein neuer Test des Trainingsprogramms freigeschaltet. Du kannst jederzeit wiederkommen, um dir deine Ergebnisse anzusehen oder neue Tests zu absolvieren. Infos thumb|500px|Turning Tricks – Autofahren für Fortgeschrittene „Auf Touren zu kommen ist doch so einfach“ Durch den gekennzeichneten Eingang im Norden gelangt CJ in den Schulungsraum. Nach Betreten der roten Markierung erhält er durch recht ausführliche Filmeinspielungen per Video-Equipment einen Vorgeschmack auf die anstehenden zwölf Prüfungen. Prüfungen gelten als bestanden, wenn man ein Zertifikat bekommt. Dieses stellt eine prozentuale Bewertung dar, die sich aus mehreren Punkten zusammensetzt: Benötigte Zeit, Positionierung des Fahrzeugs und eventuell vorhandene Schäden. Es gibt Zertifikate in drei Klassen und CJ benötigt für jede Prüfung wenigstens das Bronze-Zertifikat. Dadurch wird automatisch die nachfolgende Prüfung freigeschaltet. Bild:Fahrschulen-Bronze.png|Fahrschulen-Bronze Bild:Fahrschulen-Silber.png|Fahrschulen-Silber Bild:Fahrschulen-Gold.png|Fahrschulen-Gold Bei den Tests gelten zwei Dinge grundsätzlich: Möglichst kein Schaden am Fahrzeug (keinen der vorhandenen Pylone („Verkehrshütchen“) überfahren, das gibt 20% Schaden am Fahrzeug in Prüfungen ohne Hütchen wie Polizeiwagen abdrängen prozentual der normal verursachte Schaden; zudem ist die Schlussposition sehr entscheidend. Der 360er Der 180er Kontrolliertes Schleudern Reifenplatzer Fünf Runden Vollgas Pylonen-Slalom thumb|Der Mechaniker Der 90er Wheelie-Slalom Die Schleuderwende Abdräng-Manöver Allez hop Voll Stoff durch die City Belohnungen *Gesteigerter Fahrer-Skill *Nach Absolvieren von Yay Ka-Boom-Boom werden sämtliche Straßenrennen freigeschaltet: Auf dem Parkplatz vor der Fahrschule stehen: *Super GT bei einem Gesamtergebnis, das noch mindestens zwölfmal „Bronze“ beinhaltet. *Bullet bei einem Gesamtergebnis, das noch mindestens zwölfmal „Silber“ beinhaltet. *Hotknife (Autokennzeichen "GOLD") bei zwölfmal „Gold“. Wenn man nicht cheatet ist das der einzige Ort, an dem sich ein Hotknife befindet. Für 100 Prozent in der Gesamtwertung muss die Fahrschule nicht komplett in „Gold“ absolviert werden. Handy-Anruf *'Jethro:' Yo, CJ, ich bin’s, Jethro, Kumpel! *'CJ:' Hi, Jethro, was geht ab? *'Jethro:' Yo, Kumpel, die Werkstatt läuft echt gut, Mann. Aber ich ruf wegen was anderem an. Es gibt da so ’nen inoffiziellen Club für Straßenrennen in San Fierro. *'CJ:' ‘Inoffiziell’ will heißen ‘illegal’, oder? *'Jethro:' Ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst, Kumpel. Jedenfalls, die treffen sich irgendwo in der Nähe der Fahrschule. Ich dachte, das, na ja, interessiert dich vielleicht. *'CJ:' Danke, Jethro, ich lass es mir durch den Kopf gehen. Bis dann, Kumpel. Trivia thumb|Der Fleck, der dem männlichen Geschlechtsorgan sehr ähnelt. Auf dem Gelände der Fahrschule befinden sich einige Ölflecken, die wie männliche Genetalien aussehen, von denen gerade Ejakulat abgesondert wird. Im Eingangsflur der Schule hängen Bilder vom Feltzer, Monster, Slamvan, Windsor und Hustler, die alle eine realistischere Darstellung aufweisen, unter anderem Lackspiegelung. Auto windsor.JPG Auto Slamvan2.JPG Auto monstera.JPG Auto hustler.JPG Auto feltzer.JPG Kategorie:Schulen Kategorie:Betretbar